1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of accepting a QoS request for utilizing resources of a network in a predetermined quality, and an apparatus and a computer readable recording medium providing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in a packet exchange network, the provision of service that guarantees the communication speed quality, such as a bandwidth or a delay characteristic, so-called QoS (quality of service) is being studied. Here, the “packet exchange network” refers to a line network exclusively used for data communications, and owned by a telecommunication carrier. In data communication, a “packet communication” is utilized, in which communication is performed by flexibly selecting a resource without occupying the line. A typical mechanism of guaranteeing a QoS by such a packet exchange network is constituted of a “QoS request acceptor” for accepting a QoS request, and a “resource manager” for managing resources. These QoS request acceptor and resource manager transmit/receive the QoS request or information on resources (resource information), to thereby provide a guarantee service to a requester (e.g., a user terminal or an application server) connecting with the packet exchange network.